


Luminescent

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deep diving, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mention of deep sea creatues, Post-Apocalypse, Reincarnation, abandoned buildings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Kyungsoo lives in a world where the sea has taken over the land, the sun is punishing, and there is little left of the old world.The only thing left of that world the underwater ruins that they use to fuel their survival.Kyungsoo thinks his time is up when he gets injured and trapped in some of these ruins. This is only furthered when he runs into the feral man living inside of them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! 
> 
> This work was Originally for The Little Prince fest round two, but due to unforeseen circumstances. The round was discontinued but they still gave us permission to go ahead and post the fics that we had written. So here we are, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading! 
> 
> My prompt was#19-007 
> 
> Until the next time!
> 
> -Arya. 
> 
> Also this song helped me get in the mood, thank you to the friend who recommended it, I think you should listen while reading or maybe afterwards what ever your choice!
> 
> [Mood Music. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6rGQ6E7QGs&feature=share)

The Land. 

The Sun. 

The Sea. 

These are the basic components that made up the very life of the inhabitants of the earth, what made their survival. 

Nothing else, everything centered around those three basic things, those ideals, it kept them ideal and breathing with what little world they had to call for themselves, left. Though in reality, that was probably the mistake that led to this outcome in the first place. 

Thinking that the land, sun, and sea, belonged and answered to anyone but themselves. 

It was blurred now as to what had happened, stories, like most things altered warped and lost. Until they became little more than legend, more fiction over fact.The only thing that any one was certain of, was well over a hundred years ago, heck maybe even closer to a thousand at this point. 

No one really knew. 

Something had changed, the land was reclaimed by the ocean, like Atlantis for all their hubris, the land more often than not swallowed up by the majesty that was the sea. The sun being the dutiful overseer, steady in its own position. 

Now they were master to the waves more so then than their ancestors had been. 

This was the life that Kyungsoo had ever known, he rose with the tide and set with the tide. 

The days started earlier, and perhaps ended even earlier, no one daring to be outside in the water once the light had dipped below from where it could pierce the surface of the water. 

No one dared the benthic, more of those regions more common than in the past, as if the earth itself was more than happy to accommodate more space for the depths. 

No one tried the aphotic. 

"Kyungsoo, hurry up! Your breakfast is going to get cold." 

"Coming!" He shouts back, packing the last of his things into the bag he had manage to scavenge. 

He quickly, exits the room, barely taking notes of his own appearance. Though he could note that he was getting close for him to need a hair cut, in the brief glance he gave himself in the mirror. 

Tanned skin, calloused hands, sometimes sunburnt in the oddest of places; the signs of his work. 

"Morning, mom." He pops into one of the small seats at their dinner table, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he did. 

His mother smiles at him softly putting the plate down in front of him. 

"Make sure you eat every last bite, you've got a long day." She wipes her hands on the drying cloth that he had been able to secure for his mother with his earnings. "Don't forget your suncream." 

He nods in between the bites of his food. "Its in my bag," He had made that mistake once when he was just starting out. 

Never again, as the ordeal afterwards had been one of the most painful things he's ever had to experience. It kept him out of work for a whole week because he could't wear the gear without worry that it would seriously injure the already blistered and bubbly skin, causing it to bleed and crack. 

It worked little, but it was another alternative protection to the cloths that they often wore when out in the light. 

It had cost him income. 

"Slow down, no one is going to take the food from you." His mother chuckles as she witnesses him shoveling down the food like he was a gun point. 

"No, they won't. But they could take the good gear." He replies, polishing off the last of the plate. 

She only sighs, giving him a fond smile as he exits their residence in a whirlwind. 

The sun was still low on the horizon, barely passing twilight, the milky and all of its stars on display in a fantastical canvas of blue-black velvet. if the sea was a danger of the land then the Sun was the one of the sky. 

It scorched the lands below with a vengeance, as if someone had scorned it and it was seeking out everyone who had dared to hurt it, there is no fury like a lover scorned after all. traveling out in the early morning and closer to sun set were your safest bets. 

Nothing between the noon or three in the afternoon unless you liked your warped skin, you better be in a residence of some sort, or if you were diving you had better be deep enough that the Sun's rays couldn't exactly reach you. 

From what they had found from older dives, from some salvageable documents and such, that there must've been a problem with the earth, from what little they could understand from found readings and things. They figured that it must be healing now, as older generations had noticed that this time had decreased over the years, and was gradually, getting shorter with each passing year. 

Kyungsoo doubted that he would live to see the day where anyone could be outside during that time without any heave repercussions, it was hard for him to even imagine as he had lived this circumstance his whole life, like his mother before him, and grandmother before that. 

He manages to catch a ride with one of the transports that were passing by, luckily the last one for an hour as they transported themselves in shifts. The scent of the sand filtered in through his nose as the wind threw it into his face as he hung on to the outside of it. 

Many of the people on here, his age, or even younger getting out there to provide for their families. 

If you couldn't dive then there were slim to none opportunities for you to earn a living, it was rare and the selections for those jobs were very tight and selective. 

The other option outside of that was death. 

Nature had made the earth tough and the people inside of it even tougher, not to say they would leave someone out to die if they could do something about it. But, most people were harder pressed in their society to share what they had to a person who seemed to be able to do for themselves, especially if they were already in a family unit. 

The books spoke of the old society, cities and peoples of every sort glistening into the horizon. 

Community at the heart center of a place that used to be called South Korea. 

Luckily, they had managed to preserve the reading and writing, it seemed that their ancestors had prepared for the worse scenario in this case. Locking away certain documents, photos, and books in water proof containers. 

The vehicle comes to a stop, Kyungsoo hopping off of the side of the vehicle and heading into the make shift compound where the diving supplies were kept, they'd sort of been able to recover some of the technology from past dives, such as oxygen tanks, and other gear. 

But those were used for only the deepest of dives, it had to be shown that some thing worth wasting the oxygen was going to help the dying community. It was not a completely lawless land, with what little law that they had. 

He enters the worn down building, patched together with various materials to keep what little inside they had safe. 

Most of the light coming from various patches of sunlight they they allowed through, into the various hallways, there was no use in trying to figure out what purpose the building served, all that mattered is their survival. 

Kyungsoo makes his way through the halls, removing his hat and other protective wear, the space holding their cubbies lit a dim amber by the use of a couple of lights hanging on the walls, inside hung his diving clothes, at least their version of diving clothes, as tight fitting as they could get them. 

He strips his shirt first, there was no use in being squeamish about body parts, they all have a job to do. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” 

The familiar voice of his diving partner fills his hears, probably the only person that he would trust to dive with because he’s convinced that the other would not leave him to die should something come up during one of their excursions. 

“Morning, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo looks back briefly at the taller man in greeting, finishing putting on his clothing. “How’s your burn?” 

The taller man shoes the patch of skin on his shoulder that had been burnt by the sun when Chanyeol hadn’t been paying attention to how close he was to the surface and it had given him a pretty significant burn on his shoulder, lucky he had moved quick enough from the surface to keep them the burn from becoming more severe than it already was, it was probably going leave a bit of a scar once the peeling skin finally left. But for now, Kyungsoo was just happy that he wasn't going to have to go down there alone. 

"Ready to go?" 

"You bet!" Chanyeol finishes up putting on his suncream before the pair head out to ever lightening sky, the sun now was becoming more visible over the sight line of the horizon.

"I was thinking about checking out this area today," Kyungsoo points out the unmarked area of the map that all divers had, as far as he knew no one elsehad gone to this area. Meaning that he and Chanyeol had the chance to score majorly if they found something good. 

Chanyeol looks over the shoulder of the shorter, smirking slightly. "Always pushing boundaries aren't we. One of these days you're going to get into trouble you can't get out of." 

Kyungsoo smiles slightly. "There's no reward without risk." 

Chanyeol scoffs slightly. "Where'd you read that? From one of those books you like reading so much?" the other smiles as he says this, he didn't necessarily see the point in reading the books that they had found and saved. 

But Kyungsoo seemed to like them so there was no way that he could complain, kept Kyungsoo from doing stupid things that many of the others here had taken to doing.

"Should we have brought tanks? We don't know if we're going to find the air pockets over there." 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, packing away their map in his bag before placing it into the on beach storage area. "No, this is more to look around to see if there was anything worth diving for. But if we do find anything close to the surface that will be all the better." Kyungsoo slightly shivers as the water laps at his toes. "Let's get going, daylights going." 

Succumbing to the ocean was always a feeling that he would probably never get used to, no matter how long he had been doing it. Though once his senses settled into the familiar atmosphere he was able to enjoy the peace that came with it. 

His eyes barely stung as he opened them beneath the clear blue of the water, beside him he could see Chanyeol giving him a thumbs up as a signal that he was ready to go. 

The pair head off, around them like the other parts of the water that they had been in, filled with the debris of the past. Parts of buildings, those of which could have had meaning in the past but were left to be buried beneath the sea. The water claiming back and burying that which had been seen as invasive. 

Kyungsoo looks above him they were still in good sights of being able to breach up for air, and it was still a long time before they would have to find a dry place to lay low or head back up to the surface to wait out the three hour period where the sun was its most powerful. 

He realizes that they can check out most of the buildings here without too much trouble and still be back up in time enough for them to get lunch and rest a bit before trying to haul anything, if that were the case. 

Kyungsoo swims over to Chanyeol, body smoothly gliding through the water, tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention. The others hair floating in tandem with the slight pull of the water as he turns his head. 

Kyungsoo uses the signals he and the other diver to communicate that they should split up and meet back here in about twenty minutes. Telling time under the water was always tricky, as there was no real way to keep track, one had to do it more so by feeling rather than actually having a display for time. 

They split up, Kyungsoo heading over to one of the closer stone buildings that had caught his eye inside, it looked to be another shop of sorts. He could see that it possibly at one time had held clothing, there were some pieces that he saw that looked like they could maybe salvaged once dried and used for other purposes, others had completely crumbled to the forces of nature and time. 

All of this evidenced with all of the fish, barnacles, and other sea life that had made the abandoned building their new home. He continues this process with a couple of other buildings, noting certain things that could be useful to him once he came back with a bag in tow. 

He was getting the feeling that it was soon time to meet Chanyeol back where they had parted, but, as he exits this last building. Something draws his attention downward, pulling on his instincts as if there was something calling to him out there. 

He decides to follow it. 

With each moment as he descends he can see it getting just a little bit darker, not enough to call it going into the A photo, but it was definitely deeper than he had ever comfortably alone, he could begin to see more fish down here, and other sea creatures as they darted out and between the open spaces in the windows. 

However, that also meant more predators could be near by, creatures that he had only heard in passing, he could only hope it would stay that way. 

His ears pop with the evidence that he was indeed heading deeper, every warning he had ever gotten, everything he had learned screaming at him to pull back. Return to Chanyeol and the light at the surface. 

But the instinct pulling at him was stronger. 

He continued downward, not really sure what he was going to find, soon he sees something. A stone structure becoming in the low light that was still able go get through, it looked unimpressive at first glance. 

But that didn't stop him from approaching the structure, he slightly releases a stream of bubble from his nose as he passes between the stone pillars not able to make out much in detail as he went further inside at one point, he's forced to push up, the flat floor suddenly coming to an incline. 

It leads him to an air pocket, blinking as he rubs the water out of his eyes and for the most part his face, the droplets still rolling down from his hair as he looked all around him. Still not much to see from his point of view, he treads the top of the water slightly eventually being able to exit and feel cool stone beneath his feet. 

He's amazed as he smells the air around him, it wasn't damp with moisture and the ground and walls around him seemed dry, save for the wet spot he had brought with him as the water rolled off of him into the stone. 

Kyungsoo reaches inside of one of the small water proofed pouches for the matches that he had been able to secure, he always kept some on his person incase of an emergency. Soon the space is filled with the light of a smaller match, he checks around him at what little he could see. 

On the ground he finds a piece of wood completely shocked to find it dry, he lights it with his match. This gains him a lot more surface area to see with the light extending forward, he marvels at the large space, trying to figure out how the ocean had managed to not reach it. 

Or at least thats how it seemed. 

Looking along the walls he can can see markings, and indents what they say he doesn't know. Most of it was too faded out for him to make out anything, not that he knew if would be able to even if what was there was still intact. He continues his path forward, still the strange pull drawing him forward past the alarm bells in his head, that he should be turning back to find Chanyeol and then come back together. 

But it was as if this place had overridden those basic survival skills and then he continued, his way, hands running along side of the walls feeling the grooves and ridges beneath the pads of his pruned and still drying fingers. 

He's so engrossed with his surroundings, the light having caught something up on the ceiling that he doesn't realize that he's walked into an open part of the floor until its too late, and his stomach and heart feel like they're being pushed up into his throat. 

It's over as fast as it happened, he hits the ground with an unceremonious thud, he feels the breath slightly knocked out of him. Dust or something flying up around him, as he registered the slight pain in his leg and his side as he sits up with a groan. 

He looks down at his leg and winces at the bloody gash that he sees on his leg, it makes him curse a little, he tears the bottom of his shirt to wrap it around the wound to staunch the blood. He stands gingerly, the pain in his side from the impact is a dull throb at the moment, but he didn't believe that anything was broken luckily. 

He looks up to where he had fallen, the opening was now closed. 

"What fresh hell is this?" He mutters. 

He looks around, by the grace of luck or something, his wooden torch had survived the fall with out huffing out, he picks up the discarded object picking it up to look behind him and in front of him, one side was closed and the path in front of him open. 

It looks like he had no choice but to keep moving forward, he hobbles forward carefully, being aware this time of all of his surroundings. The all way seems to stretch on endlessly in front of him, that is until he thinks that he thinks he could see a break, maybe it led to a small pool in which he could find his way back to the larger ocean. 

He was sure Chanyeol was more than worried at the moment, the giant had probably already gone back to shore to find someone that would help him search. 

That, or they thought that he was already dead. 

He pushes forward, finally making it to the opening that he could see ahead, there was little light coming into the large chamber that he had walked into, it must be at the surface he concludes. 

The chamber is roomy, and the decent to it looked a bit on the rough side if he wasn't careful, he toes is carefully before sliding down on his butt inch by inch. 

In all of his dives he had never seen anything like this, was this one of the places of worship that he had read about before? 

There was a lot of stone, broken statues it seemed, the architecture seemed purposeful in its design, and perhaps at one point this place had been beautiful. He's taking a look at the the statues when he hears a movement from behind him, like a stone being moved. 

Kyungsoo turns his head to look behind him for the source of the sound, but finds nothing there but the room full of stones. It could just be his mind playing tricks on him since the place was just so eerie, it was so desolate and alone. 

Kyungsoo listens again for a few moments more, continuing to look around the space for a way out along with all of the ruined monuments in the room. Its slow going but he believes that he would find a way out, he just had to or he was more than likely dead if he wasn't already. 

It's then again that he hears movement, this time there's no denying that something had moved in the space. Perhaps its dumb but he still feels the need to call out and find our if something was actually in the room. 

"Who's there?" He calls out.

His eyes search the space for anything moving, at eye level, or good forbid above him he shields his eyes to look up to the ceiling where the light was coming through.What he had forgotten was probably the most important rule, that that was to check behind him because he feels a pressure at his back and then he's on the ground with a yelp. 

He doesn't get the time to really register what had happened before he feels the sharp tip of a knife at his throat, and attached to it wild eyes.

He instinctively moves away from the man pointing the very sharp object pointed at this throat, pain searing through his leg stops him in his tracks. Now the edge of the jagged blade pressed more firmly against his throat, he can feel the slight sharp sting against his throat. 

The man lets a low rumble from his throat.

Kyungsoo would think that this man is very handsome, pleasing to look out to the eye. But he was too distracted by the way that his life is being threatened bu a very animalistic looking man. Who despite more than likely being stuck down here had a sun kissed skin tone, one no one would ever dream of achieving now a days. 

He can feel the way a bead of sweat works its way down his face. “Wait, please I don’t mean you any harm.” 

The man doesn't say anything else at the words, dark eyes gazing over his form before returning to his face and the knife pressing just that much closer. 

"Get out." The man says firmly, his voice a low timbre, just as aggressive as his eyes are. 

Kyungsoo's mouth hangs dumbly open for a moment. "But... I-" 

The man rears closer. "Get. out." 

Kyungsoo feels a shiver up his spine, knowing that this man would more than likely kill him if he didn't do what he said. So he forces himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg as he quickly hobbles, trying to put enough distance between him and the aggressive man. Choosing to collapse into one of the other hallways in the space, hiding himself as far out of sight as he could. 

Practically expecting the man to come and drag him forcefully out of the little place he's chosen to sit. But the minutes pass by and he doesn't hear or see from the other man again, its there that he allows himself to really asses his injury, the wound was now really aggravated from the sudden and quick movements, and no doubt from his sudden push to the ground. He tears some cloth away from one of his other garments, now mostly dry and beginning to stiffen from the salt water in them. 

He knew that this was a temporary fix, if he didn't get adequate care this would more than likely kill him if this other man didn't do it first, along with the fact that he didn't have any food or water supplies with him. 

He sighs, leaning his head against the cool of the stone, closing his eyes, trying not to focus on the throbbing of his leg. Trying to make a game plan, but although even if he did have a plan there was no way anything would probably come substantial from it. Between the wild man and the fact that he had no idea where to begin with searching this place, any movement could end up trapping himself somewhere worse, then he would really be dead. 

These thoughts follow him into an unconscious dreamless sleep, only to have him wake up next time with his head heavy and his throat dry. His head spinning as he tried to look around, body achy and stiff from the position. 

It felt like he couldn't move.

He tries to blink away the blurriness from his eyes, but it only seemed to make the dizziness in his head worse, eyes trying to focus on an almost shapeless blob that seemed to be just sitting there observing. 

His instincts scream at him to move his ass, but he couldn't force it, his body felt like it had been filled with cement, and then weighed down by another unseeable force. 

He spends the next couple of hours, days? in this cycle, not being able to tell what was real and what was not, just a cycle of lost time. 

His last conscious memory is of the black blob finally coming to claim him. 

***

The next time he comes to full consciousness, he's not dizzy and he recognizes that he is a lot more comfortable than he remembered being.

_Did I actually die?_

Or had the whole endeavor been one whole vivid dream. 

However, those thoughts are immediately doxxed from his mind, as he tries to swallow and it feels like cotton over sandpaper. And now the dizziness in his head is replaced with a dull throb as his eyes adjust to another stone wall, and he takes in his surroundings the softness of the bedding around him, he sits up noting the slight protest that his body gives to the sudden action.

But he also notes that his leg has been bandaged up properly with something else more than the fabric of his dirty jacket. The space is lit with a low candle light, and like the massive chamber before, this area seems to be completely devoid of any type of moisture. 

Finally, his gaze falls on the face that he isn't alone, the man from before sitting in another corner of the small space watching him with the same dark eyes, although they don't seem to be as aggravated as the last time he had seen him. 

It didn't stop him from trying to back away to a corner of the bed.

He's still silent, gaze piercing him. 

Their stare down continues for a few more moments, before he turns his head picking up a container of sorts, and walking over to the bed holding it out. “Drink."

Kyungsoo's eyes flicker between him and object, not making a move to reach out for it. Apparently this causes a little irritation, because he sighs, removes the lid and then promptly takes a sip from it. A few drops rolling down his chin, before he holds the container out again.

This time Kyungsoo reaches out and takes it, with a slightly shaking hand, the metal cool against his hands. The man immediately returning to his his seat across from the bed once Kyungsoo has it. 

The cool liquid down his throat feeling like a paradise as he nearly finishes the whole thing, his mouth immediately feeling renewed and the throb in his temples subsiding a little. He wipes his mouth a little from any of the residual water. "Thank you..." He twists the lid back on, setting it down on the bed where the other could get it. 

The man doesn't respond, instead getting up and heading out of the small space once again. Leaving him to take in more of the space, it was more obvious that this is where he lived inside of the massive structure. Clothes and various other objects scattered around, not to mention the bed he was lying on wasn't meant to be packed up and moved. 

The man rounds the corner again, bringing what looked like a small dish or tray with food on it. "Eat." He sets the plate on the bed. 

Kyungsoo thinks that he can trust the other man to have not put anything into his food since. He hadn't put anything in the water so he figures he wouldn't have any motivation to do so to the food. He has to hold back a little moan from how good the food tastes after not having anything, its as if he just realized he was starving. Not to mention he doesn't know how long he's been out, time keeping down here had to be nearly impossible, on top of what ever the fever had caused him to lose. 

The only noise filling the space was the soft sounds of him eating, pretty much clearing the plate. His stomach feeling warm and satisfied, finding his voice felt a little easier now that he had some type of strength in his body from the food.

"How long was I out?" 

"Four days." The man replies, his gaze still locked on to his new guest. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen a bit, there was no way that Chanyeol or any of the others thought that he was alive now, they probably already told his mother that he had died on a dive.

Just like his father. 

He needed to get back as soon as he could, without him his mother didn't have much way of supporting herself. The area they lived in was relatively safe, and he prided himself in being able to provide that type of living for his mother. 

He had faith that maybe Chanyeol would be willing to help his mother, he was someone that he considered a friend and his mother liked him well enough to have him over for dinner a couple of times.

Kyungsoo lets out a little breath, although the bandage on his leg had been wrapped properly, he knew that there was probably no chance of him being able to have the strength to make the swim back. 

His eyes flicker up to this other man, the other question heavy on he tongue but he needed to know. "Why... why did you help me?”

"You're real." 

Kyungsoo is even more confused by the explanation. "I don't understand." 

The other man doesn't say anything else about it instead collecting both of their plates, and once again leaving the room. Kyungsoo again not having the courage to do anything else other than sit on this spot on the bed. 

The man soon returns, placing a bundle of clothing near his feet. 

“Your other clothes weren’t adequate.” 

It’s then that he realizes that indeed is in nothing but his underwear, but he can’t find the capacity to be embarrassed, instead he thanks him for the clothes.

“You can you walk around, don’t get lost.”

He turns to leave him along again. 

“Wait, what do I call you?” 

The man pauses in the doorway, giving him a view of a pretty broad back. “Jongin.” 

“I’m Kyungsoo.” He gets out. 

The other man stands in the doorway for a moment before disappearing, Leaving Kyungsoo to investigate whatever part of the large structure that he found himself in once he finished getting dressed. In fact that's what he spends the next couple of days doing, exploring but not straying too far and the mornings going similarly to when he had woken up Jongin bringing him food and not saying much the entire meal, sometimes not saying anything else at all. 

Besides that the other man hadn't shown any form of aggression, nor did he know where he was getting the food from, as most of the places he had been to weren't adequate for holding food. More hallways with more than a few of them leaving him afraid to continue down them as he couldn't see and especially since his leg is still on the mend. 

Which, surprisingly Jongin had much knowledge and supplies to complete, he was beginning to wonder if this had once been a shop or something from before the rise. It would explain all of the items. Although he had never seen any of the things that he had found in such good condition. 

Today however, he found himself a little more adventurous and his leg not as achey this day as he worked his way down the hall. This one a little different than the others, it seemed a little bit more taken care of than the rest, the walls inscribed with a language that was more than lost to him. 

He wouldn't even know when to begin with trying to make sense of it all, but there's something drawing him to the doors at the end, the whole entire space felt different. He's about to touch the handle to the intricately carved handle of the door. 

When another stops his own, the hand curling around his wrist. 

Causing him to let out a surprised gasp. 

"I told you not to go far." For the first time in days did he see that, territorial spark again in his eye, the way that his voice held the low rumblings of a warning. 

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I was just walking." Kyungsoo slightly winces at the pressure on his wrist. 

Noticing this, Jongin let go and Kyungsoo immediately puts some distance between them. Although he knows if Jongin really wanted to do some damage he could and there would probably be little to nothing that he could really do about it.

Jongin doesn't say anything else for a moment just continues to look at the door. "Don't come back here." 

Kyungsoo nods his head. "Okay, got it... I won't come back here." 

Jongin doesn't say anything else to acknowledge what he said and Kyungsoo takes that as the cue to take his leave, and that he does, going back to the room that was dedicated as his, not moving again until dinner where Jongin brings it in as always fish and a piece of bread and a selection of fruit. 

"Sorry." 

The simple word breaks the noise of plates and some chewing, it causes Kyungsoo to look up, swallowing what little food he has left. "For what?" 

"For grabbing you like that, you... you aren't hurt are you?" For the first time he sees something other than a blank look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not hurt." He doesn't know why he feels the need to show his wrist, but he does, giving the visual confirmation that the skin is in fact unharmed.

Jongin nods satisfactorily at the unmarred skin, returning to his own meal soon after and sending the room into more silence. They finish up the rest of dinner that way, Jongin clearing the plates as he usually would. But this time after disappearing with the dishes, he comes back for a change. 

Kyungsoo finds himself giving the other man a questioning gaze. 

“Come with me.” 

He blinks, hopping out of the bed to follow him, Jongin leading him through various hallways including the one that he had found himself in earlier. But they keep going further all the way to the end of the hallway. 

Getting closer, he could begin to see the reflection of light casting onto the stone, shifting in a way he recognized from looking at the water. They enter the space, more stone leading out into a pool glimmering it seems from underneath. 

His stomach kind of lurches wondering if, this was going to be the last thing he sees although it is beautiful. Jongin could get rid of him and no one would know, they already more than likely thought he was long gone, once the ocean took you it didn’t give you back. 

He finds himself looking around the cave like area, rocks damp and rough underneath his feet, hoping this wouldn’t be his last sight.


End file.
